The Transgenic Core will provide the following services:[unreadable] 1) Generate transgenic rats with long inserts (>10 kb constructs or BACs) by pronuclear injection for[unreadable] Projects by Roman and Greene.[unreadable] 2) Generate specific lentiviral constructs for the production of transgenic rats as proposed in Project by Roman.[unreadable] 3) Efficiently generate large numbers of transgenic rats using lentiviral vectors for Project by Roman.